von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Feldzug von 1800 in Italien
Beschreibung der Schlacht bei Marengo. Von dem französischen Kriegsminister, Prinzen Alexander Berthier. *) Als Bonaparte zum ersten Konsul ernannt ward, war eben die lezte italienische Festung (Coni) in feindliche Hände gefallen; unsre Posten hatten sich auf die Gipfel der Alpen zurükgezogen, und wir besaßen keinen Zollbreit Landes, keine einzige Festung mehr in Italien. Auch Deutschland war ganz geräumt, wir verfuhren vertheidigungsweise und hielten die Festungen des linken Rheinufers besezt, Die westlichen Departemente standen unter den Waffen; überall bedrohten uns furchtbare Feinde, und Siege von Bedeutung, die sie bis an die Gebirge des Wasgaues oder an die Schelde geführt hätten, mußten bei diesem traurigen Zustande unsrer Angelegenheiten die nachtheiligsten Folgen haben. Bonaparte sah ein, daß, ehe er Italien wieder eroberte, er sich seyn müsse, weder Belgien noch die Departements des linken Rheinufers zu verlieren. Der deutsche Kaiser konnte von den zwei nachstehenden Partheien eine ergreifen, und man mußte gegen beide Vorbereitungsmaaßregeln treffen. Er konnte seine Hauptmacht in Schwaben und am Niederrhein versammeln, mit 160,000 Mann an diesem Strome erscheinen und nach Erfechtung der ersten Sieges sich mit einer englischen, in Holland oder Belgien gelandeten, Armee vereinigen. In diesem Falle durfte die österreichische Armee in Italien beträchtlich verstärkt am Po ruhig stehn bleiben und in der Ebene die französische Armee erwarten, die nur mit wenig Kavallerie und einer schlecht bespannten Artillerie bis dahin vordringen konnte. Der zweite Feldzugsplan des Wiener Hofes konnte seyn, in Deutschland nur vertheidigungsweise zu verfahren, hingegen mit einer starken Armee auf Genua und alsdann nach dem Varfluß vorzugehn, in die Provence einzudringen, seine Operationen mit 15000 Engländern, die seit einiger Zeit zu Port-Mason lagen, zu kombiniren und die Chouanneriebewegungen, welche sich im südlichen Frankreich spüren zu ließen anfingen, zu benuzen. Der erste dieser Plane war für uns der gefährlichste. Bonaparte ließ daher am Rhein 140,000 Mann zusammenziehn, während er in deren Rüken, in Bourgogne, noch eine Reservearmee bildete. Die etwa 30,000 Mann starken Ueberreste der italienischen Armee mußten auf den Gebirgen um Genua kantoniren. Man sieht, daß durch diese Verfügungen, der Feind machte einen Plan haben, welchen er wollte, man überall ihm zu widerstehn im Stande war. Wählten die Oesterreicher den ersten, so stieß Bonaparte mit seiner Reservearmee zu der am Rhein, die alsdann 170,000 Streiter stark ward. Die größte französische Macht war also der größten feindlichen gegenübergestellt. Nahm hingegen das Wiener Kabinet den zweiten Feldzugsplan an, so war unsre Rheinarmee der feindlichen überlegen. Sobald die Oesterreicher mit ihrer Hauptmacht auf Genua losgingen, führte Bonaparte die Reservearmee über die Alpen, marschirte gegen den Po, grif den Feind im Rüken an, nahm ihm seine Magazine und schnitt ihm den Rükzug ab. Die Oesterreicher wählten wirklich den zweiten der eben erwählten Feldzugspläne. Sie schiken ihre Hauptmacht nach Italien. Melas eröfnet die Feindseligkeiten, erobert die Bocchetta, und erscheint zu gleicher Zeit vor Genua und vor Savona. Die französische Armee am Rhein benuzt ihre Ueberlegenheit; Generale und Offiziere zeichnen sich so sehr durch Tapferkeit als Talente aus, und sie ersicht in Schwaben die glänzendsten Siege. Unterdessen befand sich Melas doch am Var, und der ganze genuesische Staat war erobert. In der Provence ertönte Lärmgeschrei, Marseille, selbst Toulon glaubten sich nicht mehr sicher. In diesem Augenblik schikte sich die Reservearmee an, den St. Bernhard zu passiren, um ganz Italien in den Rüken zu nehmen. diese Kombinationen waren weit umfassend und tiefgedacht; sie waren im Voraus lange und in größter Stille überlegt; sie wurden mit eben so viel Geschiklichkeit als Kühnheit ausgeführt. Alle Maaßregeln waren geraume Zeit vorher genommen; man hatte seit zwei Monaten zwei Millionen Zwiebakrationen zu Lyon verfertigen lassen, wo man sie für Toulon bestimmt glaubte. Für Alles, was Herrn von Melas über unsre Absichten täuschen sollte, war gesorgt. In den Thälern Maurienne und Tarentaise bemerkt man keine Vorbereitung, keine Truppe läßt sich sehen. Die Gränzen von Dauphiné zeigten nicht die mindesten Anstalten. Endlich heißt es, die so laut angekündigte Reservearmee sey zu Dijon versammelt; Bonaparte begiebt sich selbst dahin; zahlreiche Emissairs des Feindes folgen ihm, aber die erbliken bei der großen Musterung nur etwa 3 oder 4000 Mann. Natürlich mußten so viele von allen Seiten kommende übereinstimmende Nachrichten über die geringen Anstalten der Franzosen, sowol den Wiener Hof als Hrn. v. Melas täuschen. Aber mittlerweile zogen Regimenter mit Gewaltmärschen herbei, die Divisionen bildeten sich auf dem Wege, stießen durch kombinirte Märsche zusammen und verstärkten sich durch die zu jedem Korps bestimmten Konscribirten. Auf gleiche Weise organisirten sich die Artillerie und die übrigen Zweige des Diensts; Alles war mit ähnlichem Geheimnis vorbereitet worden und brach auf das nämliche Signal auf. Der Zwiebak und die Magazine wurden erst in dem Augenblik nach Genf geschaft, wo die Avantgarde daselbst einrükte. Als Herr von Melas Genua eingeschlossen hatte, wollte, er bevor er nach dem Var aufbrach, sich noch mehr Sicherheit gegen die französischer Seits angekündigten Anstalten verschaffen: er ließ den Berg Cenis angreifen, und erst nachdem er den Rapport erhielt, daß es uns unmöglich wäre, unter vier Monaten etwas zu unternehmen, da wir weder Magazine noch irgend bedeutende Truppenversammlungen hätten, glaubte er seinen Plan nicht abändern zu dürfen, und marschirte auf Nizza. Indessen ward ihm gemeldet, daß sich französische Truppen auf dem St. Bernhard sehen ließen. Er glaubte aber, er wären die 3 oder 4000 Mann, die man auf der Musterung zu Dijon gezählt hatte, und sie kämen nur, um ihn von der Belagerung von Genua abzuziehen, so wie sechs Monate früher ein franz. General den St. Bernhard passirt hatte, um ihn bei der Belagerung von Coni zu stören. Da diese Diversionsmittel im Kriege sehr üblich sind, so dachte Herr von Melas gerade dadurch den wahren Charakter eines Generals zu behaupten, wenn er unwandelbar bei seinen ersten Entwürfen beharrte. Konnte er auch in der That glauben, daß Bonaparte, um nach Italien einzudringen, den großen St. Bernhard dem Cenis vorziehn, daß er sich in schwürige und von Lebensmitteln entblößte Thäler wagen, daß er endlich die Hinderung, welche das Fort du Bard wenigstens für etliche Tage seinem Marsche in den Weg legen mußte, auf der Stelle überwinden würde? Bonaparte sah ein, daß nichts so sehr seinen Plan verrathen könne, als seine Gegenwart. Also wandte man alles an, um glauben zu machen, daß er in Genf bleiben würde: er untersuchte in Person mehrere Landhäuser, jedermann eilte um die Wette, ihm sein Haus anzubieten. Diese Neuigkeiten gewannen in der Schweiz Glauben. Bald nachher ließ er verbreiten, ein zu Paris ausgebrochener Aufstand habe ihn genöthigt, dahin zurükzukehren. In diesem Augenblik war er aber schon jenseit des großen St. Bernhards. Wir wollen hier nicht von den Mitteln reden, welche man zu Ueberschaffung des Geschüzes anwandte, nicht von der Kühnheit, mit welcher man das Fort Bard unnüz machte, nichts von der Bestürmung Ivreas und von dem Gefecht an der Chiusella. Genug, Bonaparte befand sich am 7 Prairial (27 Mai) zu Ivrea. Alle Welt glaubte, er werde den an der Chiusella erfochtenen Vortheil benuzen, um zur Vereinigung mit den 2500 Mann zu eilen, welche General Türreau aus den Festungen des Dauphiné's zusammengebracht hatte, und damit nach Bezwingung des Passes Cabrieres gegen Suza vorgerükt war. Dadurch hätte Bonaparte allerdings den Vortheil gewonnen, sich an die Festungen und Engpässe des Montblanc zu lehnen. Allein sein Plan war weit umfassender und entscheidender. Plözlich verwandelt sich die Division des General Murat, welche die Arriergarde ausmachte, in die Avantgarde; sie sezt über die Sesia und den Ticin, rükt in Mailand ein, wo Bonaparte selbst am 12 Prairial ankommt, und ihre Bewegungen geschehen mit solcher Schnelligkeit, daß kaum 48 Stunden verflossen waren, seit die Einwohner überhaupt von der Reservearmee und dem Alpenübergang hatten sprechen hören. Die Avantgarde verläßt die Chiusella, passirt die Doria, wird zur Arrieregarde, geht über die Sesia und kommt zu Pavia an, wo sie sich eines feindlichen Feldartillerieparks bemächtigt. Zu eben der Zeit hatte eine Division unter dem General Moncey Befehl erhalten, den St. Gotthard zu übersteigen. Kaum ist dessen Avantgarde zu Mailand angekommen, so sezt das Korps des General Mürat bei Piacenza über den Po, und die übrige Armee passirt diesen Fluß bei Stradella, wo man beinahe wieder einen großen feindlichen Artilleriepark genommen hätte. Unterdessen war Hr. von Melas in größter Eile bis Turin herbeigekommen. Nun zweifelte man nicht mehr an der Existenz der Reservearmee und an Bonaparte's Gegenwart; lezteren hatten mehrere österreichische Offiziers erkannt. General Massena hatte zu Genua am 15 Prairial (4 Juni) kapitulirt. Hier wird es nun wichtig, mit Aufmerksamkeit auf der Karte die Entwikelung von Entwurf, in dem Augenblik, wo derselbe sich seinem großen Resultat nähert, zu verfolgen. Was er sich vorsezte, war nicht blos den Feind zu schlagen; er wollte ihm den Rükzug abschneiden und ihn zu einer Kapitulation zwingen, durch die er mit einem Male alle Festungen [[Italien]s zurükgeben müßte. Dieser Entwurf war kühn, besonders gegen einen, der Zahl nach stärkern, Feind. Kaum hatte das Korps unter General Lannes (am 17 Prair.) über den Po gesezt, als ihm Bonaparte die Stellung von Montebello einzunehmen befiehlt und ihm eine Division zu Unterstüzung schikt. Es entsteht ein glänzendes Gefecht; General Ott greift mit 18000 Mann, die von Genua kommen, den General Lannes an, dieser schlägt ihn aber aufs Haupt und Hr. v. Ott sammelt kaum die Hälfte seines Armeekorps unter den Mauern von Tortona. Bonaparte blieb zwei Tage in seiner Stellung bei Montebello. Er wunderte sich über des Feindes Unbeweglichkeit, und da er wußte, daß selbiger seit mehrern Tagen von Nizza zurük gekommenen Divisionen vereinigt hatte, so dachte er, Hr. v. Melas beschäftige sich mit den Mitteln, aus der kritischen Lage, worin er sich befand, zu entwischen. In diesem Falle mußte der österreichische General nothwendig einen der folgenden drei Auswege ergreifen. Der erste bestand darin, daß er über den Po ging; (er hatte zu Casal einen durch Sümpfe so befestigten und vom rechten Ufer so geschüzten Brükenkopf, daß man dessen Einnahme für sehr schwer gehalten hatte) daß er alsdann über den Ticin sezte, mitten durch die Lombardei marschirte, und sich an der Adda mit dem General Vukassovich vereinigte. Die österreichische Armee hatte eine Brükengeräthschaft, eine beträchtliche Artillerie und mehr als 12000 Wagenpferde. Zweitens konnte er auf Genua marschiren, sich mit dem Korps in Toscana und mit einer Division von 12000 Engländern vereinigen und dann Mantua gewinnen, während er seine Artillerie zur See fortschikte. Oder er konnte die örtliche Lage von Genua benuzen, um sich daselbst zu halten, bis er aus Deutschland neue Truppen bekam, und die Reservearmee zwischen zwei Feuer brachte. Dies hätte wenigstens den Krieg in die Länge gezogen, unvorauszusehende Ereignisse herbeigeführt und Bonaparte um so mehr in Verlegenheit gesezt, als dessen Gegenwart zu Paris nöthig wurde. Endlich blieb dem Feinde noch als drittes Hülfsmittel übrig, auf den General Massena, der nach allen Berechnungen zu Acqui angekommen seyn mußte, loszugehn, ihn mit den 10 oder 12000 waffenfähigen Soldaten, die er noch bei sich haben mochte, zu umwikeln, und nach dessen Niederlage neue günstige Zufälle abzuwarten, die der Postenkrieg und die verschiedenen Märsche herbeiführen konnten. Um den ersten Ausweg abzuwehren, hatte Bonaparte am Po ein Beobachtungskorps von 3000 Mann zurükgelassen, welches den feindlichen Uebergang dieses Flusses und der Sesia verzögern, und hernach zum General Moncey stoßen sollte, um wiederum den des Ticins streitig zu machen. Man war überzeugt, daß diese, dem Hrn. von Melas entgegengesezten, Hindernisse der französischen Armee hinlängliche Zeit verschaffen würden, um auf die linke Seite des Po's zurükzukehren, und vor ihm am Ticin anzukommen. Was die beiden andern Auswege betrifft, so war Bonaparte der Meinung, daß er sich nur mit der Armee in Bewegung sezen müsse, um nach den Umständen zu handeln. Man war bei Tortona angelangt, als General Desaix, der aus Aegypten zu Toulon gelandet hatte, in vollem Jagen zur Armee angesprengt kam. Man gab ihm das Kommando einer Division und schikte ihn auf der Stelle nach Rivalta, um als Avantgarde zu dienen und dem Feinde, falls er sich nach Genua wendete, den Weg abzuschneiden. Bonaparte brachte mit der übrigen Armee die Nacht längs der Scrivia zu. Am 24 Prairial (13 Juni) des Morgens um 8 Uhr begiebt er sich nach Castelnovo und läßt die Ebene von Marengo durch leichte Kavallerie durchstreifen. Man meldet ihm, der Feind habe weder zu San Giuliano, noch in der Ebene einen Posten; nur glaubt er sich in Marsch sezen zu müssen; er kommt Nachmittags um 3 Uhr an; um 4 Uhr stößt man bei Marengo auf die feindlichen Vorposten. Sogleich befiehlt er das Dorf anzugreifen. Der Widerstand war nicht lebhaft; Marengo wird eingenommen und der Feind an die Bormida gedrängt. frame|link=Plan von der Schlacht von Marengo|[[Plan von der Schlacht von Marengo|Plan der Schlacht bei Marengo. 2e. Stellung.]] Bonaparte wird hiedurch in seiner Idee bestärkt. Da der Feind, statt ihn in der Ebene von Marengo zu erwarten, das Dorf hatte nehmen lassen, so hält er denselben für entschlossen, einen der oben erwähnten drei Auswege zu verfolgen. Die Avantgarde erhält Befehl, die feindlichen Posten über die Bormida zu treiben, und wo möglich die Brüken zu verbrennen. Nach Ertheilung dieses Befehls reiste Bonaparte in das Hauptquartier zu Voghera ab, wo er die Rapporte aller seiner Armeeposten und Spione erhalten sollte. Er hofte aus den Bewegungen des Feindes dessen wahre Absichten zu errathen. Indessen war er kaum zu Torre de Garafolla angekommen, als er Bericht von Rivalte und vom Po erhält. Er bringt den Ueberrest der Nacht in diesem Pachthofe zu. Mittlerweile verbrachte der Feind die Nacht vom 25 in der größten Unruhe. Er fühlte das Aengstliche seiner Lage und den Fehler, den er begangen hatte, Marengo wegnehmen zu lassen. In der Ueberzeugung also, daß es mit jedem Plane zur Flucht jezt zu spät und die französische Armee zu nahe sey, um ihn über den Po oder durch Genua entkommen zu lassen, faßt er den edeln Entschluß, sich mitten durch unsre Armeen einen Weg zu bahnen. Zu diesem Behufe mußte aber seine erste Anstrengung dahin gehn, Marengo wieder zu erobern. Wirklich debouchirte die österreichische Armee des Morgens um 6 Uhr über ihre Bormida-Brüken, und stellte den größten Theil ihrer Kavallerie unter General Elsniz auf ihren linken Flügel. Die Infanterie bestand aus zwei Linien unter den Generalen Haddik und Kaim, und aus einem Grenadierkorps unter General Ott. Die französische Armee war Divisionsweise en Echelons gestellt, der linke Flügel vorwärts; die Division Gardanne bildete den Echelon zur Linken, bei dem Casiro Pedradona, die Division Chambarlhac den zweiten Echelon bei Marengo, und die Division Lannes bildete den dritten zur Rechten; hinter dem rechten Flügel der Division Chambarlhac befanden sich die Divisionen Carra, St. Cyr und Desaix als Reserve; die leztere befand sich aber noch auf dem Marsche von Rivalta, woher man sie sogleich, als sich der feindliche Plan entwikelte, zurükgerufen hatte. Der Generallieutenant Mürat, Befehlshaber der Kavallerie, hatte die Brigade Kellermann auf seinem linken, die Brigade Champraux auf seinem rechten Flügel, das 2te Jäger- und 12te Husarenregiment aber unter General Rivaud nach Sale gestellt, um die Bewegungen des Feindes auf der rechten Flanke zu bewachen und nöthigenfalls der Anlehnungspunkt der Linie zu werden. Die österreichischen Linien sezten sich nach einigen Vorpostenscharmüzeln um 8 Uhr Morgens in Bewegung und griffen die Division Gardanne an. Nachdem dieser General mit der 44ten u. 51ten Halbbrigade ein lebhaftes und mörderisches Gefecht ausgehalten hatte, mußte er sich auf das Dorf Marengo zurükziehn. Nun sezte das Kaimsche Korps seinen Marsch fort, passirte den Bach und dehnte sich nach der linken Seite hin aus. Das Haddiksche Korps deployirte sich, aber sein rechter Flügel mußte fechten, um sich rechts in schiefer Richtung verlängern zu können; einige leichte Truppen von der Division Gardanne, die sich mit einer Kanone in das Casino Stortigliano geworfen hatten, griffen die Teten seiner ersten Kolonne an, welche an der Bormida hinaufzogen, um die französische Avantgarde an ihrer linken Seite zu überflügeln, und brachten sie in Unordnung. Nun wurde also das Dorf Marengo der Mittelpunkt des Angrifs. General Victor erhielt Befehl, es so lange als möglich zu vertheidigen, ohne jedoch die vorher von der Division Gardanne inne gehabte Stellung wieder nehmen zu wollen. Leztere ward rechts vom Dorfe aufgestellt, sie lehnte sich an den Bach und an sumpfigen Boden. Die große Ueberzahl der Oesterreicher erlaubte ihnen, das Dorf mit beträchtlicher Macht anzugreifen, während sich zu gleicher Zeit der rechte Flügel des General Haddik ausdehnte, um die linke Flanke der Franzosen zu überflügeln und während auch die Division des General Kaim sich links von Marengo zu deployiren suchte, um unsre rechte Flanke zu überflügeln. In diesem Augenblik greift das Korps des General Oreilly, von der Haddikschen Division, die Division Chambarlhac an; die leichte aber und die zwei Bataillons von der 96 Linienhalbbrigade halten den Stoß aus. Das 2te und 20te Kavallerie- und das 6te Dragonerregiment rüken vor und hauen mit Erfolg in die erste feindliche Linie ein. Aber die zweite nimmt am Gefecht Theil. Marengo wird mit erneuter Wuth angegriffen und mit gleicher Kühnheit vertheidigt; blos der linke Flügel des General Chambarlhac, auf welchen die Masse des Oreillischen Korps trift, wird erschüttert. General Lannes war auf der Linie in gleicher Höhe mit den ersten Echelons angekommen, und bildete mit der Division Watrin und der Brigade Mainoni den rechten Flügel. Er greift ein Korps von der Kaimschen Division, das er vor sich findet, und das nach Castel-Cariolo im Marsch war, an, allein da sich diese Division bald ganz employirt und ihn überflügelt, so muß er die heftigsten Infanterie- und Kavallerieangriffe aushalten. Er schlägt sie an der Spize der 6ten leichten, der 22ten, 28ten und 40ten Linienhalbbrigaden kräftig zurük. Die Kavalleriebrigade des General Champraux, welche die rechte Flanke des Lannesschen Korps deken soll, erhält Befehl einzuhauen; sie thut es mit dem 1ten und 8ten Dragonerregiment, aber General Champraux erhält eine tödtliche Wunde. Unterdessen hält General Lannes den Feind stets an dem Bache bei la Barbotta zurük und unterstüzt dadurch die glänzende Vertheidigung der Division Gardanne in Marengo. Dieses so hartnäkig angegriffene Dorf war noch in unsrer Gewalt. Mehrere male drangen die Oesterreicher wüthend ein, aber sie konnten sich nicht darin festsezen; unsre Truppen behaupteten durch Wunder der Tapferkeit diesen wichtigen Stüzpunkt des Centrums der Linie. Während dieser Zeit zieht der Befehlshaber der feindlichen Reuterei, General Elsniz, an der Bormida hinab, über Castel Cariolo hinaus, überflügelt so unsre ganze rechte Flanke, und deployirt dich Eskadronsweise zwischen dem Casino la Bouzana und unsrer ersten Linie. Sein Manövre zwekte offenbar darauf ab, unsre erste Linie in den Rüken zu nehmen, welches das Treffen zu Gunsten der österreichischen Armee entscheiden konnte. Aber Bonaparte hatte schon die Gegenmittel wider dieses gefährliche Manövre in seinen Plan aufgenommen, und von 10 Uhr Morgens an waren die Bewegungen dieses ganzen Tages in seinem Kopfe bestimmt beschlossen. Er hatte der zweiten Linie oder Reserve befohlen, in Echelons und den rechten Flügel vorwärts, zu marschiren. General Carra St. Cyr, welcher den Echelon zur Rechten kommandirte, war noch nicht mit der ersten Linie auf gleicher Höhe. Sogleich stellt Bonaparte die Grenadiers seiner Garde mit ihren Kanonen auf, um das Vorrüken des General Elsniz zu unterbrechen. Mehr als 300 Klaftern von der rechten Flanke unsrer Linie isolirt, erscheinen sie wie eine Redoute von Granit, in der Mitte einer unermeßlichen Ebene. Die feindliche Reuterei umgab sie. Aber nun sah man, was eine ausgesuchte Infanterie vermag. Mehrere Eskadrons werden durchbrochen, und während die feindliche Kavallerie mit diesen falschen Manövres Zeit verliert, kommt General Carra St. Cyr auf gleicher Höhe mit den Grenadieren an. Er marschirt bei ihnen vorbei, und nach Castel Cariolo, nachdem er alle Angriffe der Kavallerie, welche ihn an seinem Marsch dahin verhindern will, zurükgeschlagen hat. Es gelingt ihm, sich darin festzusezen und die Tyroler- und Le Loupschen Jäger, welchen vergeblich die Marzinischen Grenadiere zu Hülfe kamen, daraus zu vertreiben. Der zweite Reserve-Echelon unter General Desaix war auf dem Marsche, um sich hinter der Flanke des ersten, und in weiter Entfernung, auf der Höhe von San Giuliano aufzustellen. Sobald Bonaparte sieht, daß die Division des Generals Carra St. Cyr sich in Castel Cariolo festgesezt hat, befiehlt er der erste Linie, sich Echelonsweise, den linken Flügel vorwärts, zurükzuziehen. Die Echelons zur Linken der Linien führen diese Bewegung im gewöhnlichen Schritt, die des Centrums aber mit sehr kurzen Schritten aus, und zwar die leztere nicht eher, als nachdem die erstern (von der linken Seite) sich in gehöriger Entfernung befanden. Der feindliche General beurtheilt dieses Manövre falsch; er glaubte die Armee in vollem Rükzug, da sie doch in der That nur eine blosse Schwenkung machte. Er suchte also mit erneuter Zuversicht seinen Plan auszuführen, unsern linken Flügel zu umgehen, und uns den Weg nach Toskana abzuschneiden. In dieser Absicht bildet er jene Kolonne von 5000 Grenadieren, die auf der Landstrasse vordrang, um die Wiedervereinigung der Korps der französischen Armee, die er in Unordnung glaubte, zu verhindern. Inzwischen gewährte unsre Armee während der vier Stunden, welche sie zu Ausführung dieser Schwenkung brauchte, einen höchst majestätischen und schreklichen Anblik. Die österreichische Armee richtete ihre Hauptmacht gegen unser Centrum und gegen unsern linken Flügel; sie folgte der rükgängigen Bewegung der ersten Linie, und überließ ihrer Kavallerie die Sorge, unsere rechte Flanke jenseit Castel Cariolo zu umgehen. Unsere Echelons machten ihren Rükzug in Schachbretsform und Bataillonsweise im tiefsten Schweigen; man sah sie unter dem Feuer von 80 Artilleriestüken manövriren, wie auf dem Uebungsplaz, oft stillhalten, und immer volle Reihen darbieten, weil die Tapfern enger zusammenschlossen, so oft Einer von ihnen getroffen ward. Bonaparte begab sich öfters zu ihnen, um dem General Desaix Zeit zu verschaffen, die ihm angewiesene Stellung einzunehmen. Er bemerkte besonders bei dieser Schwenkung, welche für die erste Linie ein wahrer Rükzug war, die Ordnung und das kalte Blut der von Gen. Lannes angeführten Division. Unterdessen kommen die Echelons des linken Flügels der ersten Linie auf der Höhe von St. Giuliano an, wo General Desaix aufstellt war. Sie sezen ihren Rükzug fort, und stellen sich hinter zur Linken auf; hier halten sie nun und schöpfen wieder Athem. Unsere ganze Kavallerie und 15 Kanonen waren hinter Weingärten verstekt; und in die Zwischenräume der Regimenter des General Desaix gestellt, deren erstes und drittes Bataillon immer in Kolonne hinter den Flügeln des zweiten, in Schlachtordnung aufgestellten, standen. Das Gefecht war fortwährend zwischen beiden Armee sehr heftig. Mitten unter diesen so verwikelten Bewegungen, und in der Hize einer so hartnäkigen Schlacht, ward es schwer, die Berichte über die schnellen und mannichfachen Dispositionen, welche ausgeführt wurden, aufzufassen; aber das Vertrauen auf den Sieg war stets ungetrübt in der Seele des Anführers, der sie leitete, so sehr auch ihrer Seits die Oesterreicher des Siegs gewiß zu seyn schienen. Doch wir müssen auf die Stellung der beiden Armeen nach dieser Bewegung zurükkommen. Der erste Echelon der zweiten Reservelinie, unter Gener. Carra St. Cyr, hielt Castel Cariolo besezt. Er hatte sich in dem Dorfe barrikadirt, und hielt die feindliche Reuterei in Respekt, die auch auf der Strasse von Sale her bedroht wurde. Die Grenadiere waren rükwärts und links von Castel Cariolo diagonal aufgestellt; der Echelon des General Lannes stand wieder rükwärts und links von den Grenadieren in einer Diagonallinie. General Desaix war vor San Giuliano postirt, in einer Diagonallinie rükwärts und links von General Lannes. Er hatte 15 Artilleriestüke bei sich. In den Zwischenräumen stand unsere ganze Kavallerie Colonnenweise, um den ersten zum Agiren günstigen Augenblik zu benuzen. Rükwärts und links vom General Desaix stand wieder das Korps des General Viktor. Es war sechs Uhr Abends; Bonaparte hält die rükgängige Bewegung in allen Reihen an; er durcheilt sie, zeigt sich mit jenem heiteren Gesicht, das den Sieg mit Zuversicht ahnen läßt, spricht den Anführern, spricht den Soldaten zu, und sagt ihnen: Für Franzosen habe man nun schon zu viele Schritte rükwärts gemacht; der Augenblik sey da, einem entscheidenden Schritt vorwärts zu thun. "Soldaten", fügt er hinzu, "erinnert euch, daß es meine Gewohnheit ist, auf dem Schlachtfelde zu schlafen!" Zugleich ertheilt er den Befehl, vorwärts zu marschiren. Die Artillerie wird demaskirt; sie macht zehn Minuten hindurch ein fürchterliches Feuer. Der Feind hält verwundert still. Der im nämlichen Augenblik auf der ganzen Linie geschlagene Sturmmarsch, jener Aufschwung, der sich gleich der Flamme in den Herzen der Tapfern fortpflanzt, Alles hilft den Eifer vermehren, welchen ohnedies schon die Gegenwart einer Anführers, der nie vergeblich den Sieg verhieß, einflößt. Die Division Desaix, welche noch nicht gekämpft hatte, rükt zuerst auf den Feind an, mit jener edeln Zuversicht, welche ihr der Wunsch, nun auch mit der glänzenden Tapferkeit der übrigen Divisionen zu wetteifern, einflößte; sie fühlte sich stolz darauf, einem General zu folgen, dessen Posten stets derjenige der Gefahr und der Ehre war. Eine leichte, mit Weinstöken bedekte Erhöhung des Erdbodens entzog diesem General den Anblik eines Theils der feindlichen Linie; ungeduldig sprengt er vor, um sie zu übersehen; die muthige 9te leichte Halbbrigade folgt ihm im Doppelschritt. Der Feind wird ungestüm angegriffen, das Handgemeng ist fürchterlich; mehrere Tapfere finden ihren Tod; auch Desaix ist nicht mehr! Sein lezter Seufzer galt der Ehre, für die er nicht lange genug gelebt zu haben klagte. Bonaparte's Schmerz war der erste, seinem Andenken geweihte, Tribut der Ehre. Seine Division, nun von General Boudet kommandirt, fällt, voll Begierde, ihren General zu rächen, den Feind an, der troz seiner festen Entschlossenheit, gegen unsere Bajonette nicht Stand zu halten vermag. Er wirft sich auf die Kolonne von Grenadieren, die ihm folgte, und schon zu Lassina grossa angekommen war, wo sie unsere Eclaireurs angrif. Die Oesterreicher erschreken, halten still und wanken. Jezt war der Augenblik, wo sich die Gründlichkeit und Geschiklichkeit der vorher getroffenen Dispositionen in ihrem ganzen Lichte zeigte. Der Feind, der auf unserm linken Flügel über den Pachthof la Ventolina hinausmarschirt war, und der sich auf dem Punkte glaubte, uns den Rükzug abzuschneiden, ward nun seiner Seits selbst auf seinem linken Flügel umgangen. Die Divisionen, welche sich von Castel Ceriolo bis San Giuliano ausdehnen, nehmen seine Linien in die Flanke; seine Bataillons hören von allen Seiten zugleich das Kleingewehrfeuer, von vorn, von der linken Seite und von hinten. Kaum hat die Division Desaix den rechten Flügel der Oesterreicher zurük und in die Flucht getrieben; kaum beginnen diese ihre Bewegung, als sie das Getös unsers Feuers hören, das ihnen von den Brüken über die Bormida und von dem Dorfe Marengo herzukommen schien. In diesem Augenblik befiehlt Bonaparte der Kavallerie, welche er hinter dem rechten Flügel der Division Desaix in Reserve zurükgehalten hatte, sich im Gallop durch die Intervallen zu ziehen, und mit Ungestüm auf jene furchtbare Kolonne von Grenadieren zu stürzen, welche schon durch die Division Desaix zum Wanken gebracht war. Dies kühne Manövre wird augenbliklich, mit so viel Entschlossenheit als Geschiklichkeit ausgeführt. General Kellermann verläßt die Weingärten im Gallop, deployirt in der linken Flanke der feindlichen Kolonne, und wirft durch eine Viertelsschwenkung zur Linken die Hälfte seiner Brigade in sie hinein, während der andre Hälfte in Schlachtordnung bleibt, um das ihm gegenüberstehende feindliche Kavalleriekorps im Zaum zu halten, und ihm den vorhabenden kühnen Streich zu verbergen. Zu gleicher Zeit werfen auf dem rechten Flügel die Grenadiere und Jäger von der Garde Alles nieder, was sich vor ihnen findet; General Wattrin greift mit neuer Kühnheit an; General Carra St. Cyr schikt von Castel Cariolo Tirailleurs längs des Baches und der Sümpfe bis nahe bei Marengo. Der General der Kavallerie, Rivaud, führte auch eine entscheidende Bewegung aus. Seine Vorposten ließen sich auf der Straße von Sale mit denen des Generals Elsnitz in ein Gefecht ein, und indem er so die Hauptmasse der österreichischen Kavallerie am äussersten Ende unsers rechten Flügels beschäftigte, machte er, daß dieselbe ihre Infanterie in der Ebene ohne Unterstüzung ließ. Die französische Armee legte in ¾ Stunden den grossen Raum zurük, den sie 4 Stunden hindurch vertheidigt hatte. Die feindliche Kavallerie, durch den General Rivaud gedrängt, aus den Heken von Castel Cariolo beschossen, eilte nun endlich doch ihrer Infanterie zu Hülfe. Der Feind fieng an, sich wieder zu sammeln, und beschloß nach seiner Ankunft in Marengo, dies Dorf zu behaupten. Aber die Division des General Boudet, eifersüchtig auf den Ruhm, Marengo wieder zu erobern, macht einen neuen und lezten Angrif, mit eben der Kraft, welche die erste auszeichnete. Das Korps des General Victor, nun an die Orte zurükgekommen, wo es des Morgens so tapfer gefochten hatte, unterstüzte sie. Der Feind sieht, daß er dem Siege entsagen muß, er will aber wenigstens beweisen, daß es dessen würdig war, und zeigt in diesem Gefecht alle Energie, welche die Ehre einflössen kann. Aber der Sieg bleibt den französischen Fahnen getreu; die Oesterreicher, ermüdet und geschwächt, müssen weichen, und unsere Truppen dringen mit ihnen in Marengo ein. Sie verlassen es, um sich nach ihren Brüken über die Bormida zurükzuziehn. Nördlich von Marengo grif General Lannes ein Reservekorps an. Er fand eben so viel Widerstand, war aber auch eben so glüklich; er bemächtigte sich mehrerer Kanonen. Ein Reservekorps der feindlichen Kavallerie schikte sich an, in die rechte Flanke der Division Boudet einzuhauen; aber der Anführer der Grenadiere und Jäger zu Pferde von der Garde ergreift diese Gelegenheit zum Ruhm; und eifersüchtig, seiner Truppe die Ehre des lezten Angrifs zu verschaffen, kommt er dem Feinde zuvor, wirft sich auf ihn, bringt ihn zum Weichen und treibt ihn in Unordnung bis an den Bach. Dadurch wird die Flanke der feindlichen Infanterie entblößt und der allgemeine Rükzug beschleunigt. Der junge Beauharnois glänzte an der Spize der Jäger durch den Ungestüm seiner Jugend, der doch mit der Erfahrung eines gedienten Kriegers verbunden war; schon damals zeigte er, daß er des Looses, das ihn erwartete, würdig sey. Die Nacht bedekte die Ebene; die Ueberbleibsel der österreichischen Armee benuzten sie, um über ihre Brüken zurükzugehn; und die Franzosen bivouacquirten mitten unter ihren blutigen Trophäen in der Stellung, die sie vor der Schlacht inne hatten. - --Die Oesterreicher zählten an diesem Tage 4500 Todte, 8000 Verwundete und 7000 Gefangene; sie verloren 12 Fahnen und 30 Kanonen. Die Franzosen hatten 1100 Todte, 3600 Verwundete und 900 Gefangene. Am folgenden Morgen mit Anbruch des Tages griffen unsere Grenadiere die Vorposten an, welche der Feind am Brükenkopfe der Bormida zurükgelassen hatte. Aber es erschien ein Parlementair und zeigte an, daß General Melas einen Offizier von seinem Generalstabe an Bonaparte zu schiken begehre. Nach der ersten Konferenz erhält General Berthier Instruktionen, er wird von Bonaparte mit den nöthigen Vollmachten zum Unterhandeln versehen; er begiebt sich nach Alessandria. Einige Stunden nachher legte er Bonaparte die von Hrn. von Melas unterzeichnete Kapitulation zur Annahme vor. Quellen und Literatur. *ea1806 Kategorie:Jahr 1800 Kategorie:Feldzüge